Fate's End
by Riana Bay
Summary: Sequel to Destined.Lily and James are out of school and facing a world at war, not to mention the difficulties of marriage and parenthood. Graduations, Weddings, Births, Deaths.. life. LJ
1. Beginnings and Endings

Like our first tale, this story starts with a short conversation between Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. As they often do on big days, they're having a heated whispered discussion. And, like most big days, this one came with a bit of anxiety.

It was dark in Dumbledore's office, and he was having some doubts.

"Minerva, I hate sending them out into the world like this. I almost feel like we're handing them over to Voldemort."

"Voldemort," McGonagall shuddered. "I was disbelieving when we first found out his name.. It literally means Flight from Death." She drew her arms around herself. "Now I believe it."

"Yes, he's absolutely ruthless." Albus Dumbledore's usually warm blue eyes were narrowed in thought. "It doesn't seem fair for them to begin their lives at the beginning of this."

"But Albus, what can we do?"

"Nothing, we've taught them everything we could. Now we just have to have faith in them."

McGonagall snorted. "Though they're extremely intelligent and they've proved excellence, I hate to think that the future of our world could depend on Black and Potter." She grinned affectionately.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oy, Potter, get your ass out of the bathroom already!"

James Potter glanced into the mirror one last time; if he didn't know his speech by now, he wasn't going to learn it in the next few minutes. Resigned, he sighed and walked out of the bathroom and almost into his best friend, Sirius Black.

"Well well well, MISS Potter, I'm glad you're finally done pampering, now if you don't mind, we're going to be late. The Head Boy can't be late for his own ceremony!"

James laughed and hip-checked him. "You're just jealous because I'm _sexy_."

"Yeah," Sirius said, playfully putting James into a headlock. "About as sexy as Dumbledore."

James laughed. "Hey, mate, do I look ok?"

"Sure," Sirius scratched his head. "You look.. Like James. Anyway, you'll be fine. You know your speech, right?"

"Padfoot, you _know_ the speech isn't what I'm worried about." James adjusted his school robes over his black jeans and turtleneck; it would be the last time he had to wear them. Hogwarts didn't have an official graduation ceremony, but the parents of the 7th year's were invited for a lunch and celebration. At this ceremony, the Head Students made a speech similar to a muggle valedictorian's speech.

"I know I know, but everything will be fine, but let's go, we're late!"

"Lily's probably already there," James said, grinning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And in conclusion," Lily Evans said seriously. "I would like to congratulate you all, and I wish you success." She checked her note-cards and concluded her speech with a smile and slight bow of the head, keeping her eyes on her ever-attentive audience.

The audience, consisting of Alli and twelve stuffed animals which Alli had enchanted, cheered like mad.

"You're gonna knock them dead, Lils."

Lily's nerves were calmed slightly by Alli; Her friend's calling her by her old nickname while lounging with her feet up amongst old toys was so familiar, so wonderfully normal, that Lily forgot for a moment that it was the last day of the beginning of her life.

Life had hardly started for Lily before Hogwarts; now she was leaving, and starting a new life; Sure, she was incredibly excited, but she was also feeling her share of nerves.

"Yeah, hey, Als, do you think I should change the beginning of my speech?"

"Nah, but you should line your eyes." Alli grabbed Lily's face and began applying more make-up.

Lily laughed. "What is with you?" Fashion-loving Alli was usually attentive enough to her own face but respectful to Lily's loathing of make-up. However, today, she was all about Lily's appearance.

"I want you to look good. This is a big day for you, you'll never forget it!" Alli was now playing with Lily's hair.

"Why, because I'm giving a speech?" Lily laughed. "Nobody pays attention during these things anyway, and these people have been seeing me without makeup since I was eleven. I think they can deal with one more day."

"I think they'll be paying attention today," Alli said absently, now packing makeup onto her own face. "Make sure you blow your nose; When Snape was doing his presentation last week in Potions, I couldn't stop staring at the big green thing hanging out of his nose."

"Yeah yeah yeah, we're running late, let's go. You're beautiful." Lily began packing Alli's makeup back into its case in hopes to rush her friend along.

"Today is your day, Lils, not mine."

Lily laughed. "Alli, in your mind, every day is yours."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lily was shuffling uncomfortably in her stiff wooden seat. Dumbledore would announce her any minute now; James had asked her to go first so he could study his speech for a few more minutes, and Dumbledore had gone along with it.. Just like he and James had planned.

"And now, may I shift your attention to the ever lovely Lily Evans, who will hopefully grasp your attention better than an old man like myself." Dumbledore gave her a confident smile as he took her hand and led her to the podium that had been stuck at the front of the Great Hall.

Lily smiled and nervously cleared her throat. "Hello, everybody, I'm Lily Evans. Today is a sad day and a happy day. Today is a day for beginnings and endings. When I first got my Hogwarts letter, my dreams came true. I was brought here, along with my peers, and taught things that I had only dreamed about. It was the beginning of my real life. When all of your dreams come true, you work hard to keep them. I studied hard here, because everything I believed in depended on it. When I was made Head Girl, I didn't stop working hard, but I worked harder. Now I have new dreams, and Hogwarts gave these dreams to me. The teachers at Hogwarts, they're amazing, and they really know what they're teaching you. At first, I considered them my teachers, and only that. Now I respect them and hope I can come to consider them my friends.

"That brings me to another thing Hogwarts has given me; Friends. Some friendships are forever," Lily smiled at Alli, who blew her a saucy kiss. "Some friendships are thicker than blood. Some, however, take a while to develop." Now she glanced at the Marauders, then at James, whom she noticed was not studying his speech at all. "For friendship, this is also an ending; we are ending our childhood friendships. Now we're adults, and we won't see each other everyday. It's true that friendships will be tested, but just like every ending, a beginning comes from this. This is the beginning of our friendship as adults; Now we really see who our real friends are, and which ones will be sticking around for the life that begins now.

"Now is our time to live. This is a time for Learning, Living, Loving, and Growing. Just as my life at Hogwarts ends now, my real life begins. Tomorrow, we get on that train for the last time as peers. Once we step off, we live separate lives. Some of us will make the best of these lives, and some will let intimidation ruin their future. I ask you to remember these times, when we were all brought together. If you are a Healer, and you are healing an old schoolmate, remember eating breakfast in this hall. When you see snow, think of how this ceiling would reflect it.

"After all, when the snow melts it becomes Spring. Now is our spring, to bloom. Please, all of you, never forget who you are or how you feel at this very moment, because your character will be tested some day." She glanced over at the Slytherin table; Nobody at the table was looking at her, except for Severus Snape. The rest were either doodling or whispering to each other. Oh well, at least she had tried. She turned her attention back to her focal point and finished. "In conclusion, I would like to congratulate you all, and I wish you success." She grinned wide and added an impromptu "We did it!"

Applause erupted, and James slowly stood up. Lily went to pass him to return to her seat, but he grabbed her arm and held her where she was. She gave him a confused smile and stayed next to him. Not knowing how to balance, she crossed her arms and leaned on her right foot.

"Hello, Ladies and Gents," James said with a wink that had several girls swooning. "I'm James Potter, Head Boy, but of course most of you knew that already." There was appreciative laughter; Lily rolled her eyes playfully at him. "For a while, I had no idea what to say in this speech. I started it about a hundred times, but it never seemed to be right. However, I had faith that our Miss Evans would say the perfect thing and everything that I would like to say. And she did." He smiled at her in a nice, non-cocky way. "I considered saying how much I had learned, referring to ways to break the rules, that is. Kidding, kidding," He said to Professor McGonagall, who's nostrils were flaring dangerously. "In the end, I realized that Hogwarts gave me much more than I knew. Instead of repeating half of Lily's speech, I'm going to talk about the best thing that's happened to me here: I've fallen in love." He smiled at confused Lily and slowly dropped to one knee while pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket.

"Lily Evans," he said in a quieter, deeper voice. "Will you marry me?"

Lily stared at him for a couple seconds, then her eyes widened. Thoughts kept whizzing through her brain, but none of them made sense. _Is he serious? Hah, no there's Sirius. Ba- dum- cha! Are my parents here? They've never met James. I wonder if they like him. Hah, Peter's sleeping. I need to work on my speech skills. _

Dumbledore patiently cleared his throat. "Lily?"

Lily blinked and realized that the reason the answer wasn't buried in her brain was because she knew it without deep thought. She knelt with James, who was beginning to wince in pain, and practically whispered "Yes."

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Sirius yelled, standing on his chair and squinting.

"YES!" Alli yelled back at him, rolling her eyes.

Cheers erupted all around, but neither Lily nor James noticed. They were still kneeling, entranced.

"KISS HER ALREADY!" both Sirius and Alli yelled.

James laughed and leaned in for a simple kiss as he placed a ring on Lily's finger.

"Now," Dumbledore said happily. "Let the feast begin."

And chaos took over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lily knew she should have been at the feast, partying like mad with her friends while she still could. However, she needed just a minute of quiet. She had snuck up to her room, and now she was flipping through pictures of herself and Alli from when they were in grade school. One picture showed toddlers covered in paint, the next two girls in home-made Halloween costumes hugging in the street, and the last, a picture taken of them just a week before in front of the lake. Usual muggle cameras didn't work at Hogwarts, but Lily knew a potion that could develop film.

A sudden knock at the door startled her, and she turned to see James, who had found a way past the girl's staircase years ago, at the door.

"You ok?" He asked, sitting at the bottom of her bed.

"Yea, just.. Absorbing," She said with a giddy laugh. "I'm.. Trying to take this in. We're getting..."

"Married," he finished. He absently traced the pattern on her bedspread.

"You know," Lily said, beginning to pack her photos in her trunk, "I had such mixed feelings about leaving. I mean, I didn't know where I was going from here, and now I'm..."

"Engaged." He finished her sentence again. She just opened and closed her mouth, looking out the window. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, scared she was having second thoughts.

"Yes!" she said, grinning and jumping into his lap. "It's all I've ever wanted."

"Haha, funny, when you told me you'd rather date the giant squid than me, I figured this was what you didn't want."

Lily thumped him with a pillow and bit his nose. "Shut up, you prat." She leaned in to kiss him. He just kissed her back as usual; she sighed.

"James, don't you think it's funny that we've been dating for so long and have never once talked about sex?"

James choked and almost fell off the bed. Now he looked embarrassed. "I figured you wanted to wait," he said quietly. "And I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable or pressured or-" He was cut off by Lily's mouth, which savagely covered his. "Guess not," he wheezed when they broke apart for air.

"That's not why you proposed, is it?" she asked suddenly.

"No! Of course not, I love you."

Lily grinned and rolled her eyes again and said "Yeah yeah yeah," Before covering him entirely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Sirius was gazing over the Marauder's Map longingly, trying to figure out exactly what the Marauders should do for their last night.

"Oy, Remus! Peter!" he yelled suddenly and began laughing so hard it sounded like he was barking.

"What," Remus said calmly from his seat across from Sirius. Peter awoke with a loud, animated _SNORT _and looked around in confusion.

"Wassap?" he said groggily.

"James's and Lily's dots are on top of each other," He said hysterically. Peter immediately got up and thunked down next to Sirius, gazing at the map as if he could actually see them.

"You two are pigs," Remus muttered, not even looking up from his book.

"Aye, but we're lonely pigs, as I just broke it off with Zarah," Sirius said with a coy wink.

"Uh oh," Peter said suddenly; Filch was approaching.

"Mischief Managed," Sirius said and, without skipping a beat, began to shove a piece of cake into his mouth.

"What is that?" Filch demanded once he was upon them.

"Hmmphmmm," Sirius said with his mouth full.

Remus groaned and finally looked up from his book. "It's a bit of parchment, Mr. Filch."

Filch picked it up and began tapping it with his old taped wand; Nothing happened.

"That's odd," Sirius said once he had finally swallowed. "It's supposed to insult anyone magical. Let me see, Filch.. Oh yes, it's supposed to call you a crazy cat-loving old greasy coot. You sure your wand works? OUCH." Remus had kicked him under the table.

"Yes, my wand works," Filch said in a dangerously cool voice. "Did you think graduating made you a better wizard than I? I'm taking this, although I'll ignore the old coot remark, as if I assigned you a detention I'd have to spend more time with you. Which, in case you were wondering, is the last thing I want." With that, the old greaseball stalked away.

"It's ok," Remus sighed. "Someday, somebody'll get it back, and it'll be more use to them than it is for us now that we're done here."

"Ah," Sirius said, a happy look in his gray eyes. "The next generation of Marauders! Peter, hand me that pie."

**.X.X.X.**

'Yes,' thought Albus Dumbledore, looking around at his students all together for the last time. 'This is a time for beginnings and endings.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: yay yay yay It's started. Ok, the preview is a random exerpt from the middle, and thank you to all of the reviewers who said they'd like to read it. I'm posting it on my info page, but if you have any questions, my email address is listed there. Anyway, this chapter is pretty long, don't get too used to it, lol. I gave Lily the graduation speech I would make.. And it worked out kind of good. Ok, next chapter they get to go home, and Lily gets a visit from two Marauders. So, here it is! After my much needed break, I'm back to writing- I couldn't stay away for too long. Hmm, I think I'll get it up soon. My computer is infested with viruses, so updates may take a bit. And it's rated R, because Lily and James are getting married, and.. Well, kids, when two people really love each other... hahaha. Happy Reading, here we go!**

**-Ria**

**Oh, PS, think of this chapter as the beginning of a movie, where the credits are still coming up on the screen but the plot is unfolding. That's how I wrote it... If I could have, I would have even put cheesy music in the background. Alas, I am a dork :0)**

**PPS- Yea, early birthday present for Zarah, sex with Sirius Black.. Ahaha. **


	2. No Regrets

Much later that night, Lily slowly walked back to the Great Hall. She had sent James back earlier, saying she needed time to finish packing. She hadn't packed, though. She had spent a good hour just thinking.

The first thing she saw when she returned to the Great Hall was Sirius dancing animatedly with Professor Sprout. She didn't have enough time to take anything else in, however, because a gentle hand touched her shoulder. She looked up and saw that it was Dumbledore.

"Congratulations, Lily," He said, smiling. "James has had that planned for a little over a month; your poor friend Miss Landry has almost gone mad with the secret."

Lily laughed. "I'm amazed she kept it from me; I can usually tell when she's hiding something." Lily's eyes were absently scanning over everybody.

"He's over there with Miss Landry now," Dumbledore said, pointing to where James and Alli were waltzing; Lily laughed- Alli was leading.

"Lily," Dumbledore continued. "Could I have a very quick private word with the both of you? I know you want to celebrate, so I won't keep you long."

"Sure," Lily said, waving to get James's attention.

James grinned when he saw her and ran across the hall, jumping right over the Slytherin table on his way. When he got to Lily, he gave her an intimate look and then grinned and gave her a noisy smacking kiss.

"What's up?" He asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"You have both accepted our Auror offer," Dumbledore said quietly, "and you have both joined the Order. Your training will begin in two weeks, so enjoy some time off, because it's going to be very hard work. You will be contacted." Now he smiled. "On a brighter note, James, your parents are here. Lily, I have recently gotten in touch with your mother, who sends her congratulations."He quickly touched her shoulder and walked away.

"He told her?" Lily was suddenly disappointed.

"She already knew," James cut in. "Look at your ring."

Lily looked down, realizing that so much had happened in the past couple of hours that she had never studied her engagement ring. It was an elegant and simple white gold ring with a nice sized but not tacky round diamond, surrounded by two smaller stones.

"This.. Was my grandmother's ring?" She said it as a question.

James nodded. "Yup, your mother thought you'd like it."

Lily was gaping. "But you've never met my mother, how did you..?"

"Alli," he said simply. "Easter break."

"But.. My mother has never met you, why would she send you a ring that's been in our family for over a hundred years?"

"Because_ I_ gave my seal of approval!" Alli was there now, and Sirius and Remus. Lily gave her a doubtful look. "Ok, ok," Alli said laughing. "She said any guy brave enough to sweep you off your feet had her blessing."

"Ah, yes," James said, flexing non-existent muscles. "That big brave man would be me."

Lily slapped him upside the head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had taken the threat of a severe itching hex to get the newly graduated students to bed. The night had been peaceful, with the Marauders, Lily and Alli sitting and talking with their peers and teachers.

Now tucked into bed, Lily had time to think back to earlier that night. Only one thought graced her head...

James.

James was such a gentlemen. He had never even brought up sex in the six months that they had been dating, and tonight he had asked her if she were sure about ten times. Lily thought she would wait until marriage, but tonight had just felt so _right_. She didn't think she was James's first, but for now that didn't bother her. He seemed to honestly love her, so how could any ex-girlfriend threaten her?

He couldn't have touched anybody else like that, and if he did, it couldn't have made anybody else feel that way. She was in love.

She remembered the beginning... Kisses had gotten deeper, and hands had roamed. Oh, hands had roamed. Each finger was like flame, leaving trails of fire on her skin. But James had never gotten rough.

She didn't regret it; Truthfully, she didn't believe in regrets, just disappointments. And she definitely wasn't disappointed.

Today, Lily had graduated from magic school, gotten engaged, and shared the most intimate experience between two people possible. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: WOAH, short chapter, and it took me so long to update. The truth? I forgot all about it. Haha. I need reviewers! I tend to forget about it and not update if people don't review, cause then its like a waste of time. Sure, -I- know the story and what's going to happen.. There's no point in posting it if I'm the only person reading it, heh. So, I'm sorry this is so short. Now go review.**

**-Ria **

**-OH, and you can read about Dumbledore's Auror offer in Destined, chapter.. Oh hell I forget.**


	3. The Evans family

"No."

The next day had come in a hassle of packing and goodbyes. Lily was subdued all morning, gazing around the castle as if trying to imprint it into her memory. The train ride back to King's Cross was a bit quieter than usual; in the end, Sirius had turned Alli's hair purple in an attempt to cheer everyone up. The mood did lighten after that, though perhaps because Alli had set his pants on fire in retaliation.

Now, however, they were getting off the train, and Lily had suggested that James come with her to meet her brother.

"Oh, Come on, James, he'll love you." Lily was absentmindedly changing out of her school clothes and didn't see the look of absolute horror on James's face.

"No he won't," snorted Alli. "Lily, you're his baby sister. Joe would take one look at James and rip his heart out."

Lily scowled at her while James made a small squeaking sound.

"Maybe another time, like after our wedding. I'd like to keep my legs long enough to make it down the aisle," James said in a would-be convincing tone. Lily had barely noticed; her eyes had gone dreamy at the words 'our wedding'. Now she was humming softly and dragging her trunk out the door. James looked at Alli for support.

"It'll be ok," Alli said, frowning. "Just don't touch Lily, or stare at her too hard, or anything. Act like Remus." And with that, Alli bounced out too, leaving James with no choice but to follow them.

His first view of Joe Evans was Lily, a streak of red, flying into his arms and being lifted off of her feet as her brother spun her around. He then picked up Alli and did the same to her. James hovered uncomfortably in the backround.

Usually, James Potter could charm anyone; all he had to do was mention Quidditch, or, in an act of desperation, his family, who was very well known throughout the wizarding world. But now he was facing a muggle, and the older brother of his fiancé on top of that. From what he had heard, Lily was extremely close to her brother. And from what he could see, her brother's arms looked like they could smash him effortlessly into a small Snitch.

"Joey," Lily said finally, "This is James." Lily was beaming at James, but her brother was not. Indeed, James looked as though he was trying to smile but couldn't quite pull it off, so his face was arranged into a sort of grimace.

"Hello," James said, offering his winning smile and holding out his hand. "It's really great to meet you, Lily talks about you constantly, and I guess we're going to be seeing quite a lot of each other, huh?" He inwardly frowned. What the hell was he talking about?

"'Lo," Joe said with a nod of his head, not accepting James's hand. He had dark brown hair and a friendly face in general, that is to say, when he looked anywhere but at James. His eyes were the same emerald green as Lily's. He turned back to his sister. "C'mon, squirt, my car's in the front."

"Hold on," Lily said, turning back to James. "I'll see you tomorrow night, ok?" She stood on her toes to kiss him, but James cut the kiss off rather quickly. He was rather aware that her brother was still watching them.

"Sure," he said. "I'll be over at six?"

As he watched Lily and Alli walk away, chatting animatedly with Lily's brother, he realized that the whole 'meet the parents' thing would not be as easy for him as it had been for Lily when she had met his parents.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

If James had thought Joe would be tough to win over it was nothing compared Lily's sister, Petunia. Petunia had shaken his hand solemnly when introduced and them disappeared into another room. Lily's mother looked amazingly like an older version of her daughter, though with blue eyes and an air of weakness. James remembered Lily telling him her mother had never quite been the same since her father left.

"Ah, James," The frail woman had said, reaching for his hand and giving him a warm smile. "Finally I get to meet the boy who's stolen my daughter's heart." This earned a grunt from Joe and a grin from Lily, who nodded encouragingly as Merci, her mother, led James into the dining room.

"Hullo, Mrs. Evans," James said with his charming grin. "I'm glad to finally be meeting you, your home is lovely." And so it was. Lily's house was nothing like the Potter Manor. It was tiny and cozy, with thick carpets and pillows thrown everywhere, candles twinkling, and the smell of something wonderful baking. There was none of the creaky hardwood floors and stiff-backed sofas that graced James's house.

James, Lily, Joe, and Merci sat around the dining room table while Lily's sister sat on a cushioned window seat, scowling. The table was covered in enough food to feed the whole of Gryffindor house. James grinned; he was going to like having dinner with this family.

"So," Mrs. Evans said amicably, "Lily tells us you were Head Boy."

James hastily swallowed the mouthful of roast chicken in his mouth. "Yes," he said honestly, "though I think my friend Remus might have been a bit better for the job. I mean, I have the grades and all, but Remus is... brilliant when it comes to rules."

Mrs. Evans laughed. "Modesty," she said.

Lily snorted into her pudding.

"Anyway," said Joe, speaking directly to James for the first time, "is that how you met my sister? Because you were both the Head students?"

Lily and James glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"Actually," Lily said, "I used to hate James. He annoyed me to no end. Obviously that's changed. Yes, I guess you could say I got to know the real James from our Head duties."

The doorbell rang, then swung open without waiting to be answered, and Alli waltzed in with a tall blond woman who had to be her mother.

"Bonjour," the woman said, eloquently nodding her head and arranging her dress as she sat down next to Mrs. Evans.

"Yo," Alli said with a grin, crouching on a chair as if ready to jump up. She was wearing muggle jeans and a T-Shirt that proclaimed 'Fight the Man.' James had no idea who the man was, but for some reason it amused him; Alli was the exact opposite of her mother.

Lily and Alli's mothers began to converse in rapid french, and James dropped his fork in surprise when Alli and Lily joined in. Joe, the only one aware of James's shock, leaned over to fill him in.

"Mom and Aimee have been best friends for most of their lives, and in college Aimee taught mom french; they got a kick out of using it in front of people who didn't have a clue what they were saying. Alli of course learned it at home, and Lily spends as much time there as she does here, so she picked it up too." Perhaps James had still looked confused, because Joe continued after a pause. "The Landrys live three houses away, always have. If Alli's not here, Lily's there. Though Alli's here more often, as she has five brothers who drive her mad. We all grew up together, so I guess we're more one big family than two." Feeling that he'd said enough, he sat back and continued eating.

The rest of the dinner went just fine, with the women returning to English after a conversation that had turned them all rather giggly, all of them shooting James glances down the table; they were obviously talking about him. James entertained Joe by telling him all about Quidditch, and Joe in turn explained his favorite sports to James. They spoke of everything from school to the wizarding prison, Lily's sister staring at James from the window seat the whole time.

Lily and Alli got up to clear the table after the meal, and finally Petunia got up and followed them into the kitchen.

"Er, Joe," James leaned in to whisper. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Through the kitchen," Joe said as he stretched and got up.

As James entered the kitchen, he heard furious whispering.

".._can't believe you're bring more freaks here now. What must the neighbors be thinking? Wearing those freak clothes and all_."

Then came Lily's voice, sounding exasperated and upset. "Petunia, get used to it, ok? I'm marrying him for Merlin's sake, and I'll invite a whole army of FREAKS here if I want."

"Ahem," James coughed lamely. Lily's sister gave him a dirty look and dashed out of the room.

Lily bit her lip. "Petunia isn't very open to magic," she explained. "We got along fine until I got my letter.. I'm not sure what it is with her. She's not the only one though, the neighbors just love whispering that there's something odd about the Evans girl." She stuck out her chin. "No matter, though," she said.

As Lily and Alli began to wash the dishes, James couldn't help but think that they had gotten a very raw deal indeed; They weren't accepted at home because of what they were, and they were discriminated against in the wizarding world because they were muggle born. Where did they feel they could belong?

The thing about Lily, though, was that she was a fighter. Alli, too. They had each other, and they were smart girls who stuck up for themselves. James knew he didn't need to worry about them.

As Lily got into a soap bubble fight with Alli, James realized something else; she had him, too, and that's where she belonged.

**XXXXXXXX**

**A/N: hola my readers, if there are any left. Yes, I am still alive and writing. Rawr, sorry it's been so long; I had, for a while, decided to give up fanfic. But I missed this story, and as I've already written most of it, I decided to type it up. Here's the next chapter. Cheers.**

**I was thinking, and I realized something. All of my original characters are based off of somebody I know. Alli is one of my cousins, and Joe is a direct dedication to my own cousin Joe, who allows only his family to call him Joey. So if you're reading this, and you know me personally, look for people you know.**

**Anyway, review, because that is the _only_ thing that motivates me to post my story here.**

**Love from Ria**

**PS: I didnt BETA this, so forgive any mistakes, please.**


	4. Doubt

Later that night, Lily was sitting in her room and staring out of her window when Alli apparated in.

"So?"

Lily glanced up. "So what?"

Alli rolled her eyes and picked up a magazine laying on the floor. "What did they think of lover boy?"

Lily laughed. "They liked him, actually. And I think lover boy liked them too. Except Petunia. She's hopeless, and won't look beyond the whole 'freak' thing." She fell silent.

Alli looked around. Lily's room reflected her personality; her mother had decorated it when Lily was about five, but Lily loved it too much to redecorate. The walls were a light purple, the carpet navy blue. Her bed was covered in a light green spread, patterned with leaves and small fairies. It was small, but it was cozy.

"Do you think you'll get married soon?" Alli asked.

Lily frowned. "I haven't thought about it. At all, actually. Things are happening so fast." She laughed. "I was so amazed by the fact that I'm engaged that I forgot I'd be getting married in the end."

Alli rolled her eyes. "Can I be in the wedding?" She was suddenly staring at her violent pink toenails.

"Well, geez, I assumed you would be the maid of honor. Was I supposed to ask?"

Now she looked up, hopeful. "You mean.. You don't have to have Petunia?"

Lily laughed bitterly. "I doubt she'd do it, even if I asked. And besides, dumbass, you're more sister to me than she's ever been. Let me do this officially." Lily pulled Alli to her feet, then got down on one knee, giggling.

"Allissandra Marie Landry, would you do my the honor of being my lawfully wedded maid of honor?"

Lily arranged her face into a surprised expression. "Why, Lily Rose Evans, this is so sudden! I don't know if I could make so big a commitment.. Oh, alright."

"You may kiss the bride," Came a laughing voice from the door. Joe was standing there, grinning, with a tray holding cookies and a bowl of popcorn. "You girls up for a midnight snack?"

"MMM," both girls grabbed the tray and collapsed on the purple love seat in front of the window.

"Throw in a movie, will ya Lils?" Alli asked, kicking back and getting comfortable.

"Not yet," Joe said, sitting on the bed and staring at his sister. "I wanted to talk to you."

Lily sighed. "What is it, Joey?"

"You're 17."

"Really?" Lily looked around at Alli. "Als, did you know I was 17? Because I didn't." She gave her brother a dirty look.

"Lily."

Lily blinked. He never called her Lily, he always called her squirt. "Joseph."

"Squirt, you're so young. Are you sure you're ready to get married? James seemed nice enough, but he's not good enough for you. He's not the kind of person for you."

"You sound like Petunia." Lily angrily grabbed a movie- Breakfast at Tiffany's- and jammed it into the VCR across from her seat.

"You know that's not what I mean."

She stubbornly glared at him. True, Joe had never had a big problem with magic, but he wasn't exactly comfortable with it.

Alli carefully turned her attention to the movie and food, then actually became wrapped up in them for real. Lily pretended to be watching the movie too; Audrey Hepburn's character was climbing up the fire escape when Joe carefully took her chin in his hands and turned her firey eyes back to him.

"You are too young to get married."

"Mommy was eighteen when she got married."

"Yes, and then our asshole father left her and she fell apart!" Joe's eyes, the same color as Lily's, were now just as angry as hers.

She considered her words carefully. "Joey." His eyes softened at her nickname for him. "Have I ever taken big decisions lightly?" He shook his head. "I know I can rush into things, but please trust me. This is right."

Joe bit his lip. "And you're sure this Potter guy is the right one?"

"Absolutely." Lily grinned and leaned over to kiss her brother's forehead. "And, Joey? Would you give me away?"

He stared at her for a moment, and realized that his baby sister was all grown up. "Sure, Squirt," he said, sounding like he had a cold, and then exiting the room quickly.

Lily smiled and picked up a pillow to hug to her chest as she snuggled next to Alli on the small sofa to watch the movie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is short. No, I don't care. Haha. Hello everyone! I decided to post this bit tonight because I had it done and because I like it a lot. Anyway, I was looking at my stats earlier, and I found out that 20 people have me on Author Alert. I was so surprised, I said to my Mad Asian friend "HOLY FUCK!"**

**Now, how 'come 20 people have me on alert, but none of you review? See, I thought nobody read this shit, haha, except my friends who feel obligated to read it. So, I stopped posting on fanfiction. I mean, I've still been writing, but I write for myself. If I had known people actually read this, I would have never stopped posting. So, people, Review! I love my reviewers, especially the regulars. You guys crack me up and make my day. Siriusly. It also motivates me to write faster- see how fast this update was? Anyway, kiddies, I love you all, and thank you to those that do review. Special shoutouts to- the7bells, refallen, knoxjazzbabe, Ideal Menagerie, Flame of Desire,Catty Cat, LiLy NiCoLe pOtTeR, the ORIGINAL meathead, tucker529, Lorelei6... All of you are awesome. Actually, there are a lot more people that I'd love to pay tribute too. You all rock. I'm naming people who have been with this story from the beginning, reviewing every chapter.. You're the reason I write, thank you.**

**Hmm, can't wait to show you all what happens next. I have a bit of action coming up; both romantic and dangerous. I have big plans. Mwuahahahaha.**

**Love and Pizza, **

**Ria.**


	5. Touch the Sky

James was just coming back from the shower, a towel wrapped around him. He walked into his room and dropped the towel, looking into his closet for clothes. Just then he heard a loud _CRACK_ from behind him, the sure sound of somebody apparating in.

"Lookin' good, Prongsie," Sirius said, then burst out laughing.

"You could have apparated on the other side of the door," James muttered, picking up his towel and quickly covering himself.

"And miss the lovely view? Never. You still have that little beauty mark on your bum, then? I thought for sure it had been hexed off during that snowball fight sixth year." Sirius casually began looking through James's trunk.

"Sirius, do you think you could.. I don't know.. Leave?" James was still standing there, clutching the towel in front of himself.

"No, I want details."

"Of?"

"You shagged Lily." Sirius said it so matter-of-factly that James actually dropped his towel again.

"Whaat? How do you..?"

"Prongs." Sirius fluttered his eyelashes. "I have been your best mate for years. I can just... tell. So, spill. Details. Now."

James disappeared inside his closet. His voice was muffled as he yelled out, "You'll get no details of anything from me, Black. When I come out, you'd better be gone, because I've got a date with Lily...I mean it, or else I'll hex you into next year."

Sirius rolled his eyes and continued to go through James's school things.

James came out in muggle clothes, looking exasperated but defeated at Sirius lounging on his bed.

"What chance do you think the Harpies have got at the cup this year?" Sirius asked, still distracted.

"Sirius, I need to ask you something." His face was totally serious, and a bit nervous.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "James, the fact that you were just naked and have a pressing question worries me a bit."

"Ha, ha." James threw some dirty clothes at Sirius as he too began unpacking his trunk. "Well, I'm marrying Lily, you know."

Sirius just gave him an impatient look, quite plainly thinking _duh_.

"Anyway," James continued, "I was wondering if you would be my best man."

Sirius grinned. "Prongs, I wouldn't let you have anyone else." And he stood up and gave James a quick hug. "Who's Lily having?"

James frowned. "You know, we haven't really talked about anything yet. But she'll probably be having Alli. I'll ask her tonight. We have plans, and I'm late."

"Right," Sirius said, standing. "I just came by to tell you... My uncle Alphard's died, and he's left me a great deal of gold."

"That's great," James said with a grin as he tied his shoes.

"Yeah, well.. I have enough money to get my own place now. I'm moving out."

"I'll miss you," James said, standing up. "Wait, no, I won't, I'll be moving out too, won't I? Lily and I can hardly live in this bedroom.."

Sirius laughed. "I guess we're growing up, huh?"

James frowned. "I didn't think marauders grew up."

"Well, Peter is still dwarfed by first years, so I don't think we have too much to worry about yet. Besides, we know my flat will be full of broomsticks and junk food, and I'll be picking you up everyday to go play Quidditch.. Nothing's really going to change, is it?"

"Nah," James said with a grin. "Grown up Marauders only means we don't have McGonagal breathing down our necks."

Sirius gave him a devious grin. "Cheers."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lily, too, was running late.

"I'm going out with James, be home later mum!" she yelled quickly before dashing out the door.

She opted to take her car instead of apparating. After a hasty park job she straightened her plain black dress and entered. James was sitting by himself at a table for two, looking intolerably cute in jeans and a black shirt. She couldn't help sneaking up behind him and putting her arms around him as she kissed the top of his head.

"Sorry I'm late, but I was researching something and lost track of time."

James grinned; she was wearing a plain knee-length black dress, with her hair swept casually back, curly from her shower, and she looked effortlessly beautiful. And she was marrying _him._

"S'ok, I ordered us a couple of drinks. What were you researching?"

"Well, we start auror training soon, don't we? So I was looking through my old Defense Against the Dark Arts books, and I started thinking about how much you need to know to be an auror, and I started making lists.. It was a nightmare in the end, and I started to get nervous. So I jumped in the shower-"

"Stop," James said, grinning and holding up a hand. "Give me a moment to savor that image."

"James." Lily turned almost as red as her hair and stuck her face in her menu. "The owner of this restaurant is friends with my mother, please behave."

"Sorry," he said, but he was still grinning. "Anyway, I talked to Sirius earlier. After my own shower, actually. He, er, walked in on me."

Lily burst out laughing, giving an adorable snort.

"Anyway, I asked him to be my best man. That's ok, right?"

"Of course it is, he's your best friend. I asked Alli the other night to be my maid of honor. This all seems so surreal."

"That's for sure. Thanks," he said as their waitress handed him a glass of champagne.

"Champagne?" Lily asked, taking her own drink and thanking the waitress.

"I was in the mood to celebrate."

"And what are you celebrating?" Lily asked with an amused smile.

"Seeing you," he answered simply, picking his menu back up. "Is the chicken here good?" When she didn't answer he looked up and saw, to his horror, that she was wiping tears from her eyes. "Don't cry!"

"I'm fine," she said, smiling through her tears. "I'm happy."

"So you're _crying_?" The look on his face was too much; Lily laughed.

"Yes, but I'm done now. Let's talk about our wedding."

"Excellent," he said, putting his menu back down. "What do you think of next fall?"

"Fall is beautiful," Lily said with a nod. "October, especially. The leaves are all colorful."

James picked up his napkin and slipped it under the table, murmuring quietly. When he brought it back out, it showed a perfect calender of October, 1978.

"What day?"

Lily looked down at her hands. "Well.. My mother is a bit sentimental. She wanted to know if we could get married in a muggle church. I mean, she doesn't care about the reception or anything, but.."

"No problem," James said with a grin. "As long as you and I are both there, I don't care where it happens. My own mother has said that muggle churches are beautiful places for a wedding. So, what day?"

"Weddings are usually scheduled for the weekends. And a lot of strangers turn up to watch. So, um, maybe we should have it during the week. That way, your family won't be in trouble if they perform magic."

"Good idea," he said. "How about October ninth? It's a Tuesday."

"Excellent," Lily nodded. "Well, you can pick where the reception is, since I'm picking the church."

James thought for a moment. "My house.. Well, My parents' house, has a small ballroom in the back. They entertain a lot," he explained at the look of shock on her face. "The ballroom opens up into our backyard, which is quite big. It would be wonderful to have the wedding at my own house."

Lily grinned. "That sounds beautiful," she said.

"Do we need a wedding song?" James asked, scanning his memory for romantic songs.

"Eventually," Lily said vaguely. "But we can talk about that later. Let's eat."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After dinner, Lily drove them to a park near her house. She got out without explaining what they were doing there to James and headed for the swings, stepping out of her shoes as she went and pulling her hair out of it's clip. James followed her, stepping over the handbag she had dropped in the grass.

"Lily, er, what are you doing?" he asked with a grin.

"Take off your shoes before you get on," she answered, pointing at the swing next to hers and gazing up at the night sky. She kicked her legs until she was swinging at a great height.

James did as she said rather than arguing, feeling much like an idiot as he bent down to untie his shoes. "Why are we doing this again?" he asked.

Lily waited until he was up in the air before answering.

"When I was a little girl I would sneak out of my house to come here and just swing into the night. See, I didn't know about broomsticks yet, and this is the closest to the sky I could get." She smiled. "I remember thinking that if I wanted it bad enough, I could fly right off and touch the sky."

James looked up at the sky like she was doing. It was rather like riding a broomstick, but a teasing one, for as high as the swing went it always came back down.

"It turns out that I did want it bad enough. One night I got caught sneaking out, and my mother made me promise not to do it anymore. I was devastated. The next week, however, I got my Hogwarts letter. Nobody knows about me coming here, not even Alli," she finished, grinning at him.

"Why are you telling me this?" James asked out of curiosity.

"Well," she said carefully. "You showed me your special spot last year, remember? By the lake. So I'm showing you mine. And I guess I just thought..." she blushed and looked back up at the sky. "I guess I thought that if I ever had a chance of touching the sky, it would be with you."

If James had not been in love with her before, he certainly would be now. Eventually they got off of their swings, after talking for about an hour. They started back for the car, but James put a hand on Lily's shoulder and she stopped, giving him an inquisitive look.

He smiled and leaned in to her, putting his hands in her hair and his lips on hers. And together, under the stars, they touched the sky.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**

**A/N:** **fluffy chapter, but it was time for one, no? Hm, what you guys think of this chapter? It was kind of random, but I liked it. So the wedding plans are under way! And soon they start auror training, and Order work.. What busy people Lily and James were, eh? Ok, review, tell me what you think. Of course we all know the whole point of this chapter was James Potter in a towel! **

**-wink-**

**PS, you can check, October 9th 1978 actually was a Tuesday. I picked that date because it's my birthday, and I knew I wouldn't forget it in the future, haha. And I snort when I laugh, so I gave poor Lily the same problem. **

**Ria**


	6. Godric's Hollow

To Lily's memory, it was the oddest dinner she had ever attended. Ever.

Kathy and Matthew Potter had arranged to have dinner with Lily and her family at their home in Godric's Hollow. At one end of the table sat her mother and the Potters. At the other end of the table, Lily and Petunia sat on one side while James and Joe sat at the other. Dinner was being held at the Potter home. The adults seemed to like each other, but the others sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, er, Petunia," Kathy Potter said kindly. "Where do you go to school?"

Petunia just gave her a horrified glance and went back to her potatoes.

Lily rolled her eyes. "She goes to the local public school, Kathy." Last year, when Lily had met the Potters, Kathy had told Lily not to call her Mrs. Potter, as Mrs. Potter was her husband's mother. Lily simply adored her.

"Lily," James said suddenly. "Come with me to get some fresh air."

Lily stood, glad for the excuse to leave. They were sitting in a large dining room, and dinner was being served by an ancient looking house-elf.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?" James asked once they were out of the room.

"Sure!" Lily had never seen such a house before. It was huge. After the front door had been answered, she had caught a glance of a large hall with a sweeping staircase and crystal chandelier before the Evanses were escorted to the dining room.

Now she was back in the hall, and free to look around. The floor was black and white, the large staircase made of white marble. There was a sitting room to the left, and the dining room was on the right. James took her into the sitting room. It was a light shade of peach, with white sofas and hardwood floors.

"This is the sitting room," he said, grinning. "My mother had to put charms on these couches, and now they repel me and Sirius. See?" He went to sit on one of the couches, but something invisible was preventing him from touching it. "She was tired of buying new furniture. You try."

Lily sat right down and laughed, deciding not to ask what James and Sirius did to destroy the old furniture. "Where _is_ Sirius tonight?"

"He had a date, he'll be home later. Anyway, onward."

They went back through the hall, to a large kitchen. Everything was stainless steel, and there was a small nook in the corner with a table and bench. Apparently most meals were served in the dining room.

"Let's go upstairs, this is boring," James said with a grin. He led Lily up the staircase. There were framed pictures on the wall of James as a child: in one, he was very small and sitting on a broom, in another, he was sitting between his parents, and in a third he was about eleven and wearing his school uniform. All of the pictures were moving.

He narrated as they walked up a long hallway. "That's a bathroom... My parents' room... Sirius's room... another sitting room... the library... door to the balcony.. And _this_," he said, grinning and stopping before the last door in the hall, "is my room." He pushed open the door and Lily followed him inside.

The floor was covered in a plush navy carpet, and the walls were white. A twin sized bed was against the far wall, and the walls were covered in Quidditch posters. It was a mess, clothes everywhere. There was nothing lavish about James's room at all; it may as well have been in a different house. Lily immediately felt at home.

James flopped down on his bed. "Fancy a quick snog before dessert?"

Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to James's window, looking out and grinning. "Shut up, Potter."

He laughed. "Hey, did you ever get that date with the giant squid? You must have, you said you'd date him before me, and surely you wouldn't lie."

"Yes, but it didn't work out," she said jokingly. "See, he was too touchy-feely. I couldn't keep my eyes on all of his tentacles at once. So I settled for you." She sat in a chair next to his closet, now looking at the top of his dresser. There was a picture on it of the two of them, taken on the last day of school, right after James had proposed. Lily was grinning and waving at the camera while James had an arm around her and was whispering something to her.

"Hey," James said suddenly. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we should go raid Sirius's room?"

"But of course," he answered grinning, and the two of them ran out of the room.

Sirius had a style much unlike James. His bed was a huge wood four-poster, and the floors were marble. There was a fountain in the corner, and a sunroof.

Lily walked into the room and burst out laughing.

"What a bachelor pad!" she said, stepping over a large fur rug and examining the curtains, which appeared to be made of red dragon's skin.

"Yes," James grinned, "the girls really love his room." He flopped down on the huge bed. Lily ran over and jumped up on it, then proceeded to jump on it until she tripped and landed on James, who grinned and leaned over to kiss her.

Sirius apparated in as James was kissing Lily, his face horrified.

"Augh!" he yelled. "You're SHAGGING in my bed!"

This just made Lily laugh harder. She laughed so hard that she fell off of the bed and landed on the fur rug.

"Sorry, Padfoot," James said, laughing a bit himself. "We were just having a tour of the house."

"In my_ bed_?"

"We weren't doing anything," Lily said, composing herself. "I wanted to jump on your bed, and I fell. That's all, I promise."

Sirius smiled. "Yes, Evans, I always have trouble keeping the girls out of my bed."

James threw a pillow at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they finally made it back to the dinner, Lily was looking suspiciously ruffled, and James's cheeks were very red. Joe gave them both a searching look, and Lily cracked up again.

"Hello," Sirius said happily, sitting next to Petunia and grabbing a chicken leg, which he barbarically began to eat. He turned to Petunia, of whom he had heard nothing. "Hey, sweetheart, I'm Sirius Black, god of love. Who are you?"

Petunia looked like she was going to faint. Joe looked like he was trying not to laugh. James had to turn around in his seat, and Lily bit her lip. The Potters were smiling.

Merci Evans sensed danger. "Right, are you kids ready to go? It's getting late."

James walked them out. Lily stayed on the step to talk to him for a bit.

"So, have you seen any nice houses?" James whispered.

"No, but I'll keep looking," she said, standing on her toes to kiss him goodbye.

In the car, she did a lot of thinking during the long drive home. James was a big kid; he couldn't keep his room clean, and it was covered in sports posters. Yet he was also so grown up. She was just as much of a child as him; her room was covered in fairies, and she refused to throw out her old dolls. Were they really too young to get married? It seemed like they were two kids playing house.

'But I love him,' she said to herself, smiling. 'And we're buying a house. We're getting married. We may still act like children, but it's time for us to grow up. Especially with this war.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When James got back to the dining room, he helped his mother clear the table.

"So, mum, what did you think?" he asked.

Kathy Potter smiled. "Lily's mother is just as delightful as she is. And her brother was polite. But that sister of hers... Poor Lily; they don't seem to get along."

"They don't," he said, frowning. "Lily said her sister doesn't like magic. She calls her a freak."

Kathy shook her head in sympathy.

"Never mind Petunia anyway," James continued. "We're buying a house; Lily won't have to ever see her sister again if she doesn't want to."

"James sees himself as her knight in shining armor," Sirius offered, coming in and helping them clean.

Kathy snorted. "That girl can save herself."

James grinned. Yes, yes she could.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Short, I know. I just wanted them to have one more happy chapter before doing what I have to do in the next chapter. Eeek, I don't want to write it. Review... please?**

**-Ria**


	7. Too Late

Lily awoke later that night to someone shaking her out of her sleep.

"Lily, wake _UP_." It was Sirius. Lily screamed and fell out of bed.

"Sirius, what the hell are you doing?"

"No time to explain, just apparate to James's house, now." And with a _POP_, he was gone.

Lily jumped up from the floor and threw some clothes on over the tank top and shorts she slept in, then disapparated.

She appeared in front of the Potters' house. She saw, to her horror and confusion, a large glittering skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth, suspended over the house. She broke into a run and noticed people swarming in and out of the building; Aurors, members of the Order, and other official looking people. She covered her face with her hands, paralyzed by fear.

"Lily!" She turned to see Sirius walking towards her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house.

James was sitting on one of the white couches in the sitting room with Dumbledore.

'Wait,' Lily thought. 'James can't sit on that couch... His mother charmed it. The only way for the charm to be lifted would be for his mother to..No!' Then she realized that Sirius was talking to her.

"..woke up to banging and screaming. James was running down the steps. When we got downstairs they fled, but it was too late..."

Lily looked into the dining room and saw, to her horror, the bodies of Kathy and Matthew Potter laying motionless on the floor, their eyes open and staring. She turned to Sirius and buried her face in his chest, horrified.

Sirius also looked away, hugging her. "Come on, Lily, James wanted you." He led her over to the white sofas on which she and James had been goofing around only hours before.

"Hello, Lily," Dumbledore said gravely.

James didn't say anything, but Lily sat next to him and took his hand. That was enough.

"Anyway, James, if you need anything..." Their old headmaster trailed off. Slowly but surely the house emptied, and Sirius went up to his room. They were alone.

James turned to Lily finally.

"They said that thing over the house means Voldemort's followers did it."

Lily nodded. He didn't seem for her to say anything; he needed to do the talking.

"It's because they were so important. They were getting in his way."

He wasn't crying, just staring at the floor. A single lamp was lit. His parents had been carried away by the aurors, and the house was painfully silent.

"They had a will," he continued. "I get the house, and a lot of other things. I was going to sell it. But I don't think I can." He finally looked at her. "Do you want to live here?"

"Of course, James, this was your home." She reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you want to get some sleep?"

"I don't think I can," he said, closing his eyes at her touch and laying his head on her. "I went to help them. My mother was screaming. I didn't get there in time, I was too late. My mother died screaming. The last thing I saw was her holding my father's body- they killed him first. Then she was gone too."

Lily curled up on the sofa, conjuring a blanket and covering them. James was shaking slightly, and silently crying. A long time later they fell asleep, curled up together, on the couch James's mother didn't want broken. Lily knew that the couch would be forever safe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The double funeral was two days later. A lot of people had come, as the Potters had been friendly people and had many admirers. James sat between Lily and Sirius, who looked just as terrible as he felt. Many old teachers had come out of respect, and James saw Professor McGonagall wiping away tears; She had gone to school with his parents.

After, everyone was invited back to Godric's Hollow for a late tea. Lily had arranged everything; the funeral, the tea, a place for his relatives to stay.

Lily and Sirius were serving food. James was sitting on a chair next to them, pretending to listen to everyone who came to offer condolences. He didn't really care much what they had to say.

Afterwards, he, Lily, and Sirius sat around talking. They were telling stories of when they were children, and the mood lightened. After a while, they were laughing.

"And then, there was that time, remember that time, James?" Sirius burst out laughing.

James started to laugh. "I thought my dad was going to kill me!"

"Yes," Sirius said, "But they got old Mrs. Winters off the roof eventually. And her cat."

Lily shook her head. "James, if we ever have kids, I hope they're nothing like you."

"Ah," Sirius said, grinning. "The next generation of Marauders! But, of course, they would have Ms. Perfect Prefect as their mother. So they should even out to be pretty terrific."

James nodded and turned to Lily.

"Let's have kids."

Lily smiled. "I always wanted to have kids. But.. Things are so scary these days..."

James nodded again. "Let's wait until after the war," he said. "We have our entire lives together, no big rush."

The rest of the night was spent laughing over old photographs and memories, Lily receiving a special treat when she found a box labeled 'James's First Bath'. Sirius decided to wait until after the wedding to move out. And, eventually, James developed a routine and his life slid slowly back to what could pass for normal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Sad chapter, I'm sorry. And short. I hated writing it. But, the Goddess that is JKR made it quite clear that Petunia Horseface is the only living relative of Harry. If I could have, I would have killed her long ago. Cheers. **

**-Ria**


End file.
